The Fifth
by Remonalin
Summary: Legend stated that there were five dragons, with one who took human form and became the first king of Kouka. Unbeknownst to the humans, there was a fifth dragon, whose name and title were banned from records, that came to earth in her human form as well to watch over her brother Hiryuu and his loyal dragon warriors. Centuries later, she is doing it all over again.
1. Prologue

**Warning! This fanfic is a bit of an AU.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Akatsuki no Yona.**

I am a dragon; a species that rival God in rank. Dragons, after all are considered to be great deities that represented several noble traits such strength, courage and wisdom or even materialistic stuff like wealth and power.

Most of my brothers are examples of that. My family is the so-called Heavenly Dragons that live in the sky. The family consists of six members; five older brothers and me, the youngest. The oldest four are Hakuryuu (white), who possesses great strength and can destroy anything in his path; Seiryuu (Blue), who can see anything from great distances to a person's soul, literally; Ryokuryuu (Green), who can jump high enough to reach the stars and moon and touch them and Ouryuu (yellow), who has a steel-like indestructible body that is impossible to pierce.

Like I stated before, I said most, not all of my brothers; Akairyuu (red), the fifth brother, was born before me. Although born with beautiful fiery red scales that made the many other beings of Heaven burnt with envy, he was not blessed with any special abilities like our mighty brothers to call his own. Yet he was kind and gentle; compassionate to any living creature he met. Thus, he was not very well known among the humans due to not meeting the expectations of what qualities dragons should possess, as perceived by the humans.

Lastly, there is me, the abomination of the Draconic bloodline. There are a few factors that set me apart from the other Dragons. To start, I am the only female, which is strange as Dragons are usually born with the Yang energy. Due to my gender, I am only half the length of each of my brothers. But that is the least of my worries. Next, I was born as Kokuryuu (black). I am as dark as midnight and black as a raven. Even so, it wasn't just my natural complexion that puts many off…. it is the special ability that I was blessed or rather cursed with. I was not given a physical trait like my four brothers. Instead, I received my "gift" as part of my personality. You see… There is a side of me that is heartless, dark and calculative. Here are some examples: I can easily make accurate analysis of a person's character and anticipate his/her thinking and actions. Excelling at deception, I can completely deceive people and manipulate them into doing my bidding through using carefully chosen words and sweet talk. There are many other things I could tell you, but in short, I am a natural mastermind.

I could be considered wise if put in nicer terms. However, the residents of the earth viewed my gender, color and talents as evil and bad luck. For that reason, my name was banned and shunned in all temples and shrines and was forbidden to be spoken of. Occasionally, some secret occults or greedy men would pray and worship me as their patron god. I usually ignore their prayers though. As sly as I was, I was not evil and cruel. In addition, since I was living in heaven, I had no need for my abilities.

Nonetheless, the dragons loved Akairyuu and me dearly despite our flaws and vice versa. We all live in bliss in our paradise for many, many years.

Since Akairyuu and I were the closest in age, we mostly our time together, inseparable. We would frolic, chat or just spend time in each other's company. Akairyuu was especially fascinated with the humans. He would usually peak down at the earth from the heavens. Being a good little sister, I would just follow suite. Akairyuu would gaze at the humans as they did their business for hours in wonder. Truthfully, I could not understand what he saw them and tried my best not to doze off whenever we watched these simple beings. There were times that I wanted to complain how dull our 'little' activity was; yet whenever I look up I could see Akairyuu's eyes shinning and my mouth would immediately snap shut. This had continued for many decades. Akairyuu's interests in the mortals never wavered. He had even given himself and me human names. He had also tried to give names to our brothers, however they scoffed at the idea, believing that they were too high and mighty to have one.

One day, a huge war erupted down on earth that led to millions of tragic deaths. By then, most humans had lost their faith in God and any other deities, which included the dragons. Akairyuu, being the compassionate dragon he was, feared for all of their lives and finally made a decision that would change our lives forever. He had decided to descend from the heavens and take on a human form in order to end the endless fight. Naturally, all of us were against the idea.

My dragon brothers tried various ways to persuade Akairyuu to abandon his plan. As the sibling closest to him, I understood that Akairyuu would stick to his resolve no matter what and never joined my brothers in their endeavors. Their actions were futile as I had predicted and Akairyuu descended from the heavens anyway.

So, we watched Akairyuu's moves and actions closely day and night after Akairyuu's arrival on earth. Eventually, Akairyuu was captured, tortured and soon to be executed when the dragons finally had enough and descended from the heavens to save him. Once again, they pleaded Akairyuu to return with them to heaven and offered to annihilate the humans as punishment only to be disappointed by Akairyuu's rejection due to his love for the humans. And much to everyone's shock, we had also learnt that he had forfeited all his privileges as a dragon, which included his immortality. In short, my fifth sibling had become completely human, and could not return to heaven anymore.

Therefore, in order to protect him, the dragons gave their blood to four chosen humans, which granted each one of them the special abilities of the dragons respectively. They were to be Akairyuu's companions and retainers, and would serve him for the rest of their lives.

Unlike my older brothers, I did not choose a human to be on my behalf as my power was a mental ability, which might taint the person with darkness if they were not strong enough to resist. On top of that, having a person granted with my power among Akairyuu's companions would disgrace my beloved kin and his crew.

Nevertheless, I too wanted to help Akairyu and ultimately decided to descend from the heavens and take on a human form to watch over him and his new servants. Obviously Akairyuu did not know about it as he was no longer associated with us and my brothers opposed my decision. It took a lot of reassuring and promises such as not forsaking my draconic heritage like our now red-haired mortal brother to be allowed to appear on earth.

When I touched down upon the unfamiliar earth, my jet-black dragon body morphed itself into a female human body. My skin was sun-kissed brown and my new raven-black hair was straight and reached my bottom. When I looked into a nearby pond, I could see a pair of sparkling purple eyes; similar to Akairyuu's, or the human name he now went by Hiryuu's eyes staring back at me. The lips of the young girl staring at me were plumb and red. She looked only about fourteen or fifteen, and will remain so for the next hundred or thousand years if she retained her immortality on earth. By human definition, I was supposedly attractive and alluring.

As expected, with his new companions by his side, Hiryuu was eventually able to put an end to the bloodshed. Under his leadership, a great kingdom called Kouka rose, with him as its king. However, it never entered an era of peace and harmony, and was in constant threat. Thankfully, the four dragon warriors were there to protect it. There were even a few instances where I even joined in some fights when the dragon warriors were losing to the opposing armies secretly, and of course in the darkness.

For the first few years, I resided in the capital Kuuto and kept a low profile. In the cover of night, I would sneak into the palace by scaling the walls with my claws and ran on the rooftops while clad in black clothing from head to toe. Since I was still a dragon, I could morph my human body back to my original form or any part of it at any time I wanted. Of course, none of my dragon features were as great as those of my brothers' specialties respectively. My five senses were also much sharper than a human's, naturally, and allowed me to sense any incoming danger from afar.

I would watch my brother as he either worked alone or be with his subjects but never once dared to approach him. After all, I did promise our brothers that I would only watch over him. His live evolved before my eyes. I could tell he never regretted his decision.

Soon, he found love, and from the love he shared with his new human lover bore them a son; a heir. I was interested in the child and would visit him whenever he was alone in his crib, only leaving when I felt the presence of a servant arriving. The child unfortunately did not inherit his father's red hair but was adorable nonetheless. I visited him each night without fail since his birth until he was able to speak his first word. I will admit there were times where I was careless enough to get carried away playing with my nephew and went against my senses as sometimes a servant girl would walk in on us having a bonding time. I would always dart out of the room in less than second when that happened. It happened the same to his younger daughter as well. I must have scared the maids senseless; at best they probably saw a black mass flying pass them. Ridiculous rumors circulated around the palace afterwards about how a shadow haunted the prince but died down unexpectedly quickly. I wondered why back then. I did have a sinking suspicion but I tried not to think about it.

I left the capital about a decade later, knowing that my brother was in good hands and decided to explore the vast land of the kingdom to quell my curiosity of the foreign place. I would move from village to village, never staying at one for more than two years to avoid suspicions. I would normally return to the palace at least twice a month to check on my brother and his newfound family.

* * *

Several decades later, word in the villages I was at claimed that Hiryuu was on his deathbed. Right after I heard the rumor, I headed for Kuuto.

Just like before, I slipped into the royal residence through utilizing my regular methods. I situated myself right above the King's chambers. Several presences came and go; most being the dragon warriors', the royal families', the ministers' and some maids'. Many hours passed by. I waited patiently, never once moving, only shifting my weight once in a while in case my movement gave me away.

Finally, only Ouryuu remained in the room. I could hear a faint conversation from below me, full of emotion. As soon as I felt Ouryuu's presence leave, I hopped into the room through the window and landed gracefully and softly on my feet.

The bedchamber was simple but elegant. Polished wooden cabinets and wardrobes aligned the walls that were engraved with drawings of the five dragons. No drawings of me, as usual. At the center of the room was a huge silvery white marble table and accompanying it was a gleaming golden chair. And right behind the pair was a king-sized bed where my brother laid in white covers. Even from afar, I could see his pale white complexion and the slight wrinkles snaking down his face and arms. His once blazing red hair has lost its shine and lay limp around him. I cringed a little at the sight before me. His eyes were closed, like he was sleeping. But I knew better.

"You're dying, Akairyuu. Or as the humans call you now, Hiryuu."I stated monotonously from a corner of the room.

His eyes flickered open right away and turned toward me as I approached him. "You do not have to state the obvious, sister." He gave off a throaty laugh as I stood by his bedside.

"This is the first time I have ever seen you in human form. I must say… You look so beautiful. And very young at that."

"Stop with the jokes. What are you going to do now? You are leaving everyone behind. Your warriors, your wife, your children…and me." My voice trembled slightly, surprising me.

"I'm sorry." His eyes fluttered close once again.

"That's what you get for becoming human. You knew the consequences yet you went ahead with it." I realized that my resentment bottled inside from over the years was finally released.

"Did you come here just to lecture me?" Once again he was looking at me.

I shook my head. "Lecture or not, it will not change anything. Once you are gone, I will return to the heavens. Just like old times. Except this time, there's no you anymore." My eyes suddenly felt swollen and watery. I blinked several times to prevent anything from leaking out.

"I' m sorry. I never realized…." His hands, which reached out and enveloped mine, albeit shakily, felt fragile and papery. "You know, I always knew that you were around me."

My eyes widened. "What? But I concealed my presence from the other dragons! And you are fully human now! That's no way any of you could possibly sense-"

"We have been together for a long time, how could our bond ever be broken so easily? I had the feeling that you were always around me. When I heard of the 'shadow' that lingered in the battlefields and apparently haunted my children back then; I knew. It confirmed my suspicions." He smiled at me. "Even if you change wholly, whether looks or personality, I will always recognized you, my dear sister." At that point, tears uncontrollably spilled from eyes and down my chin. I clutched his hands tightly, frightened of letting go.

"Listen," Hiryuu coughed a little. "I know that I will be leaving soon. But I will return." He said with such certainty that I almost believed him.

"Will you stop fooling aro-"

"I meant it. I will return to your side one day. And when that happens, I would like to see my Dragon Warrior again."

"Wait!" I realized what he meant. "No you couldn't possibly…Why would you?!"

"I really want to see them when I return."

I gave off a humorless and sad laughter. "You are willing to let Ouryuu wander alone for many years? And you want me to continue the bloodline of the other three dragons'? You do understand that each dragon will live a short live, right? And all for your own sake?!"

"Yes." I stared at him in horror. The brother that I knew was always selfless. This was the most selfish and cruelest thing that Hiryuu had ever said or asked.

"You want me to continue the bloodline of Hakuryuu, Seiryuu, and Ryokuryuu and while at that make me continue to stay on earth for who knows how long? This is the most selfish thing that you have ever asked of me, brother." I echoed my thoughts.

"I can't help it. I am human now. Please."

I felt like shouting at him and protesting that he wasn't, but I couldn't. I just let out a sigh of resignation. "I give in."

"Thank you…. I know that this is the hardest request I have ever asked of you. One day I will come back and see you all. And in return, you will help me reunite with my warriors again."

"Yes."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you, Shi…" He never did finish saying the name that he gave me in our childhood.

A torrent of tears poured down my face and I released a loud sob. "And you are loved too, brother. You are loved so, so, so dearly." I leaned down and pressed a tender kiss on his creased forehead. I left soon after.

His death was announced the next day and the kingdom entered national mourning. All around me were soldiers and peasants alike crying their hearts out like the world had ended.

I was the last person to see him.

* * *

Eons and centuries went by after that fateful day. Truthfully, I lost count after a century or two. Days went by in a blur, and suddenly in a blink of an eye it would be a whole new year and then another.

I still wandered around as usual. Sometimes I would revisit the villages that I had once resided in and meet my human friends' descendants. It was very bittersweet; it was like meeting my friends all over again when I first landed on earth and overwhelmed me in nostalgia.

Other than that, I honed my skills in combat, both in close and far encounter, armed or unarmed till I was able to take down numerous burly men much bigger than me without the use of my dragon features at all. My five senses came in handy as well and aided me in many fights.

Most importantly, my ability was put to full use over the years. Since there were still countless numbers of nations wanting to conquer Kouka or just some disgusting greedy men who wanted to take over the throne, I chose to become a freelance assassin to help get rid of any threats. The job was very easy; well in my opinion it was. To be honest, it was more like a fun hobby. I would disguise myself and get close to my targets using various means, then finish the job once their guard was let down. It could be from just simply poisoning their meals to brutally swinging a knife into their bodies while they screamed as their blood splattered the walls. And when I was feeling like it I would make enemies turn against each other and all for absurd reasons. I swear they were all just putty in my hands. I guess that was the part of me that was dark, and still is.

So I kept on fighting, kept on wandering and continued waiting on and on for hundreds of years until the day came when the sky was awash in a blanket of scarlet redness.

I could feel the familiar comforting aura of my long gone sibling tingling in my very soul and wondered if Ouryuu, who was a traveller like me and the other three current dragon warriors could feel the same magnificent feeling that I felt.

I smiled as I looked up from the forest I was resting in. "And so it begins."

 **AN: I had to get this idea off my chest for a long time. And that was wondering if there was a fifth dragon. I mean it kept haunting me whenever I was studying for my exams and since they are over, I can finally write it, yay!**

 **That being said, I'm not exactly sure I will continue this fanfic. The first chapter was merely a…. draft? A test run? Wha….. There are obviously also some errors too….I mean I had to Google the names for black dragon and red dragon, I'm not even sure if they are correct.**

 **Well I hope you had a great time reading The Fifth. See you next time. (Probably)**

 **P.S. If you must know, the whole continuing the bloodline of the three dragons thing is actually relevant to the plot.**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I'm back! Thank you all thirty-two of you for following this fanfic! I mean seriously, when I thought that this fanfic was going to the back of Akatsuki no Yona fanfiction after leaving it for two months, I still find more of you following it! How did you find it? I am just thoroughly impressed.**

 **This chapter will probably be very boring, as it is mainly about the black dragon meeting the gang. Not much action, mostly interaction.**

 _Present day…_

I am at the village that my client had directed me to. Lately he has been hiring me to fulfill numerous tasks to the point that I am worn out and weary. Thankfully I am only assign one target this time. My employer has given me all valid evidence he had found to provide ground for me to assassinate my target. My kill seems very…off in the reports. Even with all the gathered proof I had gone through, I think it would be best to meet him first before performing the deed.

My employer is a righteous man; very ambitious and smart too. I believe he would have murdered my target personally a long time ago if it wasn't for the fact that he was preoccupied by duties. After all, he has the blood of aristocracy running through his veins. We had met under very strange circumstances, which had led to us uncovering each other's identity (by that I mean my identity as an assassin not a dragon). We had formed a contract ever since then. He also pays me handsomely as well. I like him (not in a romantic sense).

Here the village is buzzing with life. Screams and shouts fill the atmosphere alongside children's laughter as they ran around. All the villagers are clad in just simple clothing and throughout the place are merchants yelling their throats sore while selling their merchandise like beauty products to self-conscious women. What a happy village. And very prosperous at that too.

However, behind that happy image, something dark and dangerous lurks; a human who abducts beautiful young women in order to fulfill his endless lust every full moon. The bodies would always be found the next day.

My boss has already uncovered the killer's identity. And this is the part where I come in.

To finish off the culprit no matter how ridiculous or pitiful the reason is.

* * *

Be that as it may, slaying the perpetrator was not the only reason why I am here. I can feel my brother's and the other dragons' presences here in this village. I have been watching them for some time. Not all the time though. Besides my missions, I admit I have gotten a little lazy, unlike the times when I first stepped on Earth. But this time, I want to approach them.

I stand nearby as their group wanders around the busy area like tourists in wonder. How should I approach them? Hmm… While getting lost in my thoughts, I see the human boy, Yoon straying away from the lot to a nearby bookstore. Well then, I will make contact with him first.

The bookstore is nothing more than a small makeshift shack, complete with a shelter that is only sturdy enough to block out the rain. Inside, Yoon seemed to had had just received a disappointing answer from a question he had asked the store owner, a stick figure of an old man previously as I step through the doorway. His eyes flicker left and right anxiously over the numerous novels displayed on the chipped wooden table.

"Are you looking for something?" I ask him. Yoon turns to look at me. In his peripheral vision, he sees a bespectacled girl younger than him with a long plain black plait and dressed in a baby blue yukata-like robe that reaches my ankles with a brown leather bag slung over my shoulder, at which my feet were covered in black slip-in shoes.

A slight twitch passes his face briefly at my nerdy plain-girl appearance before he replies. "Yeah. I'm looking for The Waver Girl And The Cowherd. But it's not sold anywhere! Even here!" He cries out in frustration.

"Ah…that? That book?" It was a really interesting read, albeit mushy. I think I knew the author once. It's a pity he's long gone. Looking at Yoon's piteous expression, I might as well surprise him.

His eyes widen at what I pull out from my bag. "You have a copy?"

"Yeah. I can give it to you if you want."

"No, no. I must at least pay you!"

"I don't read it anymore."

"I can't just take this for free. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You don't have t-," My stomach grumbles suddenly. My cheeks flare up as I stare at him bashfully. "Uh… you can treat me to a meal?"

* * *

I was brought to a plain little diner. At the restaurant, Yoon leads me to a table fill with rowdy youths. I could already tell that he was bringing me to his crew since I could sense all five dragons' presences, but this does not stop me from silently hitching my breath as I come close to my brother's reincarnation.

"Hey, Yoon's back! Did you manage to get the book you want? Oh! Who is she?" Yona questions.

"This is…" Yoon turns to me, realizing that he had never asked for my name.

"I'm Kanade." I give them a shy smile after telling them a disposable name. "And you guys?"

"My name is Yona. And this is Hak, Kija, Shin-Ah, Jae-ha and Zeno." Hak just glances at me before his sights went back to the princess. The white dragon gives me a polite greeting and Shin-Ah did a nod. Jae-ha sends some cheesy pick up lines along my way while Zeno waves cheerily.

"She gave me the book for free when I still couldn't find it. I had to do something in return." Everybody agreed.

"Come to think of it, Yona, you share the same name as the princess!" The whole group freezes in shock. Hak spits out the tea he was drinking into Kija's face. Ha ha ha, the look on their faces is so priceless.

"Ah, yes! Everybody says so. Hahahaha." Yona flaps her hands in an exasperated manner; an anxious grin gracing her features. The others are doing something similar. I laugh inwardly as I buy their unconvincing reply.

"Your meal is here!" A waitress in her early twenties says cheerfully as she loaded heaps of hot piping food on our table. She turns and winks at the guys. They are handsome after all. It's obvious any boy-crazy lady would drool over their appearances. Yona, who is sitting at my side, stiffens up. Her eyes are set in Hak's direction. That's cute; she has a crush on him.

"Itadakimasu!" So we dig in, attacking our food with vigor. From what I notice, everyone had his own eating style. Zeno grabs whatever in front of him and chomps it down with a big grin. Hak just chews slowly, like he was not impressed with the taste. The mask wearing man at his side gobble up his food like his life depended on it while his little pet squirrel eats in similar fashion. Yoon and the green and white dragons ate their morsels politely, though Kija (he yelled at Hak and almost attack him in public before washing his face) kept avoiding any shellfish whenever he is given one.

However, I can't tell about Yona's; she keeps scooping ingredients from the serving plate into my bowl.

"Yona, please stop. I can't eat all this." I stare at the edible miniature mountain.

"You must eat more. You look like skin and bones." She murmurs. That probably isn't meant for my ears, but since I'm not human, my sensitive hearing picks it up. I mean, I am not skin and bones!

"Yona!" She snaps out of her daze. "What? Oh I'm sorry. I just…" The color of her hair appears on her cheeks.

"When I look at you, I feel like… I have to… care for you. Actually, I don't even know how to describe it. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so. Maybe?" I laugh. Yona just watches me closely, her face just inches away from me. Her sparkling purple orbs that are so similar looking to Hiryuu's, resembles mine. She would be able to tell vice versa if wasn't for the round pair of glasses I am wearing.

"Here, you need to eat some." I remove half the amount of my food and place them into her bowl. "Now we eat, okay?"

She blinks at me in confusion at first, and then nods. We continue staring at each other for no apparent reason before bursting into giggles. The guys look at us curiously, wondering what was the cause that made us guffaw. It was like a secret joke between Yona and me with no words needed to be exchange even though we just met an hour ago, much less know the other.

I smile as I observe Yona and the guys consume their meal and interact joyfully and playfully. Yet inwardly, I am feeling no such thing. The fact that Yona stated that she wanted to "protect" me or even asked if we had met before had struck a chord in me. Is the hibernating soul of Hiryuu within making her act like this? As much I want to believe that my brother's new mortal form still somewhat remembers me, I will not push it. This person may be Hiryuu's reincarnation, but she is NOT Hiryuu. Not anymore.

The food is soon gone within an astonishing duration of thirty minutes. Everyone sits back on the bench, our stomachs now forming a ball each.

"Aww. Too bad Fu-Chan couldn't eat with us." Zeno says with a disappointed face.

"Who?"

"Lord Fumio." Oh? That's the name of my target.

"He's the young lord of this village. We met him yesterday." Yona informs me.

"He's very nice and fair to everybody. He doesn't discriminate against the poor." Yoon states with a hint of relief apparent in his tone.

"And such a hottie too." The eight of us whirl 180 degrees to find the waitress that had served us earlier standing right at our table. "You guys should leave soon. Crowd's coming in." Looking behind, streams of people are entering the diner.

"But yeah, Lord Fumio is a great man. He became lord when he was only eighteen after his father died and has managed extraordinarily well for three years. Without him, this village wouldn't be thriving. Though with what's lately going on, he's being driven nuts."

"Huh? What do you mean what's going on?" I feign ignorance.

The crew and the waitress look at me with incredulous expressions. I fidget under their gaze. "I just arrived today, okay?"

"Lately someone has been kidnapping and raping young women before killing them each full moon." The waitress says distressfully. "Lord Fumio had ordered all women to reach home once the sun sets everyday. But it's not enough."

"Why?"

"The pervert would either somehow seize a woman once she is on her way back or even worse, kidnap her from her own home."

Yona and her gang look at one another; no message needed to be pass between each other. I can see the gears whirling inside their heads.

The waitress continues her speech with a shaky breath. "No women is safe, even in her own home. Most of us ladies would love to stay home for the whole day, but," She gestures towards herself. "We have to make a living and support our families."

"Lord Fumio has tried almost precaution he could think of till he's at the point of breaking." A teenaged waitress sided up next to her senior. She has her long auburn hair tied into a curly plait. Very pretty looking.

"May I ask, how long has this being going on?" I ask. I already know the answer, but since I "don't know" anything, might as well play the part.

"About two months I think. The next one will be the eighteenth victim. Whenever it is the full moon, each girl, including me will pray for that night to rain or at least be cloudy. Apparently, whoever this disgusting person is will not conduct his activity if the moon is hidden."

Hmmm… Tomorrow is a full moon. The perpetrator only does it when the full moon is present in the dark sky. Seems like the one who has committed all these horrendous deeds has a psychological problem. I shall finish the job after the next sunset.

My, my. I do wonder, how would each and every one of these villagers react if they knew that it was their precious lord doing all these revolting things?

However, the question is _why_ Lord Fumio is doing all these revolting things. Is helping the village just a farce? Did he enjoy playing with them? My employer had only given me the evidence, not reasons.

"Maybe Kana will come and put an end to this sicko's life." I hear the younger waitress speak with hope in her voice.

"Kana? You mean Kana the Assassin? The one who has been assassinating many corrupted figures recently?" Yona enquiries. The dragon warriors as well as Hak and Yoon appear to be more attentive once they heard the moniker.

"Yeah! Some of the merchants that come into the village have seen her with own two eyes! She would be running on her rooftops, dressed like the color of midnight. She has long raven black hair and a slender figure. Fast as the wind, strong as several men, yet so beautiful. She's the epitome of what every woman wants to be!" The teenaged waitress has her hands clutch together in a prayer-like position, her eyes lighting up like fireworks. Her senior just sigh and pinch her junior's cheek.

On my left, I notice Yona staring down at her empty bowl. "Kana…huh." She mutters. Worried, I give her a little shake on the thigh.

"Yona?" The princess looks at me when I called her name. "Anything wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just… I have been hearing a lot about Kana lately. She has garnered quite a lot of attention everywhere… I wonder if I can ever be like her." The last part was said in a whisper.

Kana the Assassin, huh? What a weird title. I'm well aware that I have gained some sort of reputation after eliminating several pigs, but I'm not really interested in the gossips and rumors spread about me. In fact, whenever I hear that stupid nickname of mine, I would scoff. Justice? Right? Fairness? Are those the reasons why people think that my secret identity has been conducting all these killings for? I am the black dragon; morality is just not part of me. I only did that in the past in order to protect the throne. For now, I am only doing "justice" as my client has been paying me to do so. And not just that, I enjoy doing such things, it is merely in my nature to do so.

"If you ask me, I don't think you should be like Kana. Just be yourself. " I tell Yona. Her face has arranged itself into confusion but she did not have to chance reply.

"OI, YOU LOT OF YOUNGSTERS OVER THERE? CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE WATING TO GET A TABLE? NOW SCRAM!"

* * *

It is night now, and I am currently sharing a room in an inn with Yona.

After being ushered out forcibly from the small restaurant by an impatient customer, the eight of us found ourselves roaming the streets aimlessly. We ventured around the district for some time until the big ball of fire sank back into the clouds.

Jae-ha stretched his arms out while yawning. "We should get back to the inn. It's going to be night soon." His comrades all agreed whole-heartedly.

"So where are you staying tonight, Kanade?" Yona turned to me.

"Oh? I haven't decided yet. Maybe-" My honest words were being cut off.

"You should stay with us tonight!" Yona grabbed both my hands with hers. Her eyes were glistening and shining, making it hard it to look away.

"Huh? Are you even sure about-" I was being interrupted once again, making my insides burn with frustration.

"With what has been going on lately, I have to agree with Yona. It's just not safe." Just looking between Yona's expecting-no-no _s-_ face and Yoon's stern expression, I just looked down and sighed. "Since you insist."

And that was the story of how I am now sharing a room with my reincarnated sibling tonight. I was expecting the seven of them plus me to be squashed in one tiny room, but to my surprise they had rented two rooms; one for the guys and the other for Yona to give her privacy, much to the princess's dislike. These men truly care for her, I'm so thankful towards them.

The room that Yona and I are lodging is small, just the right size for two girls and a squirrel to sleep in. The guys' room is bigger than ours, just barely large enough to fit the six of them.

The two of us sit on futons, which are spread all over on the tatami floor. We are dressed in similar matching white robes, offered to us by the inn as sleepwear. A single candle illuminates the room, being our only source of light.

Before we can say anything, Jae-ha hops into our room with his lips carve into slightly disturbing smile. "How 'bout I sleep with you girls?" What a cheerful tone.

Hak pops in as well and punches the green-hair individual before dragging him back into their room. "Yeah, yeah. Like you will." Yona and I sweat-drop at his actions.

My roommate and I stare at each other, not knowing what to do. An awkward silence fills our miniature space.

"Let's just go to sleep." She says bashfully.

"Yeah."

We lay down in the sheets with Ao between us, envelope by the color my original complexion after the candle has been blown. It isn't complete darkness though; the moonlight that shines through the shoji is bright enough to allow us to see our surroundings. The rodent has already fallen asleep once it was on its back. However, I can tell Yona is still conscious as her breathing patterns is irregular and short.

She isn't the only one having trouble dozing; I am laying down in an uncomfortable position, my hair currently retied into a messy ponytail and my back facing Yona in order to prevent direct eye contact with my front press roughly against a stool-size wardrobe.

I sit up in the covers, finally being unable to stand the tension in the air that is starting to thicken with uneasiness.

"I'm going to take a little walk." Before I can leave the covers, I feel myself forcibly tug back into the sheets and right into eye level with my companion. My body freezes in surprise for a second; I really did underestimate her strength.

My instincts take over the next moment and I flick my head towards the ceiling with my eyes facing away from her. From the corner of my eye, Yona's figure whirls back in shock and confusion. Thankfully, we are covered partially in blackness. However, even though Yona could not see clearly in the inky-colored room like I can, since I am a dragon (I have night vision, which is a dragon feature. How else can I do my missions discreetly at night?), it is obvious that she saw a flash of her own eyes staring back at her.

Yona shakes her head, possibly thinking whatever transpired just a second ago was her imagination. "No don't," she pleads after recollecting herself, "It's not safe out there."

"It's not the full moon."

"But still!"

Her hand is still tethered to my wrist, and is tightening like vice, showing no signs of letting go. "Just please, do as I say." She begs again, but her tone sounded closer to an order.

"Okay, okay." Doing what she had just asked of me, I settled myself right beside her, resuming back to my previous attempt to sleep.

An hour or so passed by. I am still wide-awake, but Yona has finally fallen into a slumber. I move slightly, before remembering Yona's iron-grip on my arm.

"Please don't leave me." I twist around quickly, thinking that I had woken up the slumbering crimson-haired beauty, and then realize that she had spoken in her sleep, as her eyelids are still close. On closer inspection, there seem to be a tear mark streaming down from her eye.

This stupid girl, she just met me, yet what is making her so attach to me? Hiryuu, is this all your doing?

I lean down from her side and stroke her face with my one free hand. "Don't worry," I say with gentleness, " I'm not leaving you. Not ever."

Subconsciously reassured, Yona loosens her grip on my wrist, and I am able to shrug my arm out of her hand. I press my lips against her forehead like I did so about two thousand years to her previous incarnation.

After slipping on my spectacles, I creep away from Yona and Shin-Ah's pet and approach the paper door before opening it quietly and cautiously. Outside, I see Hak sleeping against the wooden beam with his trusty spear in his arms while he guards the princess' s '"chambers".

Ever so the bodyguard, I see. Hak, also known as the Thunder Beast and once the General Commander of the castle, and also evidently one of the most powerful people of his generation. I have met him and Yona before when they were still small little children, but it never ceases to amaze me how fast both of them or any other people I was close with grew up so quickly. From a tender young age till now, his loyalty towards the princess never wavered. Does he have feelings for Yona as well? While eating together, I do recall him usually staring at the oblivious royalty. Then again, most of the guys at our table were doing so too. Well, I do not mind if they end up together, they would be great match anyway.

I suppose he would wake up at the smallest sign of movement or sound, but I'm not the dragon of stealth for nothing. Instead, I bend down and whisper into his ear "Keep up the good work." while petting his hair lightly. He grunted unconsciously. It's funny how I am able to do such things to the lightest of sleepers without ever rousing them.

The air is chilly, slightly cold to the bone as I stroll leisurely down the silent streets, but the white dress I am wearing is thick and protected me from it. More and more straw huts comes into view as I venture along the road, yet there is not a single person in sight, as decreed by Lord Fumio that every person stays indoor. I am not bothered by the fact that I am probably breaking the law. I can feel the rocky, cobbled road surface right beneath my bare feet as I roam, and along with my paddling feet are a second a pair of footsteps that sounded a few meters away from me, but I ignore it.

I eventually saunter out of the village and after walking half a mile, plop myself down on a grassy hill. It offers a beautiful scenery of the village from the angle I am sitting at, once again making it hard to believe that it is currently plague by those killings. The greenish grass is wet with dew, but I did not mind as l let my hair down and remove my eyewear before resting my entire body on the slope. The glistening tapestry of stars above sparkle and dance before my sight, never failing to catch my breath away for two thousands years.

My hand stretch out towards the heavens. _Brothers above, how have you been doing? I miss you all so much._ The longing to see my kin returns in my heart once again. Although I was closest to Hiryuu, I love my other brothers very dearly too, and we all shared an unbreakable bond. _Hiryuu's reincarnation seems to recognize me. What do I do? Please, give me a response._ I plead in my head.

A nearby bush rustle and I immediately sit back up. Looks like whoever was tailing me earlier on has finally arrived, though I knew who it was already from the start.

A mob of sunny yellow hair and a pair of light blue eyes appears. However, instead of his happy go lucky personality in the daytime, the person wears a hostile expression on his face.

"What are you doing here, Kana?" Zeno demands with an ice-cold voice.

"Ah Ouryuu! Hi!" I beam at him and wave merrily. "Long time no see!"

 **As you can see, Kanade/Kana has a very complex personality. And what a twist, she and Zeno knows each other. This chapter was quite hard to type, and there are obviously a lot of grammar and tenses errors. I hope you all enjoy it despite having many mistakes .**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Please review guys! No flames please!**_

 **Zeno's Point of View**

 _The first time I met her was on one of the most heart-wrenching days of my life._

 _Dark grey clouds filled the clear blue sky like a heavy curtain. Soon enough, little droplets rained down from above, pitter-pattering the land while streaks of bright light flashed randomly and loudly._

 _It was as if the weather was corresponding to my feelings. How ironic._

 _I lowered myself down to the muddy ground in a prayer-like position, my forehead making contact with the earth, my hands clutching at the soil, my fingertips getting cake with dirt... I did not care if I was filthy…I was too buried in grief to do so._

" _Kaya!" I cried out my late wife's name. My flowing tears mixed with the falling rain, giving it an odd taste as they seeped into my open, weeping mouth._

 _With my own bare hands, I had buried my beloved six-feet under. Why were the heavens so cruel? It did not even give her the chance to live past twenty! And no one in the village other than myself would visit her grave, all because of their absurd paranoia of getting infected by her incurable illness. What despicable beings they are!_

 _Moreover, as long as this cursed immortality is in my possession, I will never be able to join Kaya! Never!_

" _Kaya!" I sobbed as I grasped the tombstone that was engraved with her name by yours truly in my arms. The world around me felt blurred out as I focused solely on what was before me._

" _It's painful, isn't it? To live an ever-lasting life?" A clear, feminine voice rang out._

 _I spun to the direction of the source and saw a pretty girl that looked slightly younger than my physical form standing underneath a leafy tree. She had ebony black hair that reached her sides and crystal clear violet orbs that sparkled in her eyes. She was scantily dressed; clad only in a black tube that showed off her arms and navel with a matching black skirt that fell just short from her knees and was bare-footed._

 _Yet the most amazing thing was that she looked completely dry while I was thoroughly drenched to the bone._

 _She gave me a suave smile, which did not seemed capable of someone her age and my gods, her eyes… I felt as if I had seen them several times before, yet I could not place it._

 _I narrowed my features into a serious expression. "Who are you?"_

 _The strange girl just giggled. "Just a simple traveller."_

" _Oh really?" I mocked. I had never behaved like this in my whole life. "And how is it that a SIMPLE traveller knows that I have live a long life?"_

 _She giggled again. "I know a lot of things." Then she halted her cackle and bore her purple-coloured eyes into mine. "And a lot about you, Ouryuu."_

 _I flinched at the mention of my title. "Who are you? And how do you know me?" I shouted. This girl…_

" _Like I said; a simple traveller." The girl swung her shoulders from side to side, as if she was bored. "And didn't many people know that you were Ouryuu?"_

 _This time round I was the one laughing. "Ha! All the ones that knew who I was are all dead! So how is that you know who I am?!"_

 _She simply shrugged. "Mmh… The description of Ouryuu was passed down?" She said with a question-like tone, once again dodging my question. This only made my blood boil._

 _The adolescent then shot me what seemed like a pitiful stare. "You know, if you really want to join your lover," She dipped her head in the direction of Kaya's tombstone respectively. "There is a way of getting rid of your immortality." That completely caught my attention._

" _What? What is it?!" I must know!_

" _You could just copulate with a woman." She uttered causally, like she was picking fruits at the market. "The child would most probably inherit your abilites. Just like the other dragon warriors."_

" _What-"I begun, but she did not let me speak._

" _I mean, I'm surprised that you're still a virgin. I know your body's really young and all but I'm pretty sure that at least your friend down there is fully developed.' The onyx-haired teenager blabbered._

 _My mind considered the possibility as I stood up. From my angle, she was really short. "Then would the infant remain an infant forever? Or would he reach a certain age before his growth stops?"_

 _The only thing the girl continued to do was to smile coyly at me. "Then isn't it the job of the former Ouryuu and the father to find out?" Her reply was doing nothing more than frustrate me. Was she withholding the answer from me or did she not know the outcome as well?_

" _I won't do that. I won't give my offspring such a heavy burden. Not at his expense just for my own happiness."_

" _Suit yourself." The girl once again twisted back-and-forth boredly. "There is… another way."_

" _Another way?" My hopes rise again uncontrollably even though it was certain that this method would not work as well._

" _Just get any immortal to kill you. Well, if they dare to do so. Actually, I think this method is redundant. Forget what I said. "_

" _What?" Hope was still in my hands._

" _Immortal; a God or a divine being. Maybe ask the Yellow Dragon God, the one who gave you his powers to do so. Pray or something."_

" _You…' I stared at her. My entire soul seethed in rage. "I have been asking him that question my whole life after Hiryuu died! He never answered!"_

" _Yeah? That's why I said any immortal earlier on. Not just the Yellow Dragon God. Do you think there's only Dragons and God up there?"_

" _And where do you expect me to…" I paused mid-sentence as realization dawned upon me. "You're an immortal, aren't you?"_

 _Her eyebrow merely arched itself. "And why would you say that?"_

" _Because the only way for someone to know my identity after so long is someone who's as old as me!" This girl, this immortal is my ticket to Death!_

" _Do it then!" I yelled desperately and thumped my clenched fists to my heart. "Kill me and let me join my brothers, Hiryuu and Kaya again, you immortal!"_

 _The girl curved her lips coldly. However, this smile was not like any of the other ones she made from before. The way she lifted her chin and eyed me; her demeanor had completely changed. I was seeing her true personality for the first time._

" _You impudent brat. Did you not hear what I said? You cannot use this method unless it is the deity that sired you. Even if I were an immortal, I still wouldn't strike you down just because you requested it. For an immortal to murder a Major God's underling has severe consequences._

" _There is a reason that the Yellow Dragon God has kept you alive so far. Be glad that he blessed you with an ounce of his power." She snarled._

 _I blinked, not knowing how to respond._

" _Well," The unnamed being beamed cheerfully. It was like she became a whole different person. " We will meet again, Ouryuu Zeno." She turned around, facing her back towards me._

" _Wait!" I awoke from my stupor started running to towards her. "I still have questions to ask you!"_

" _Sayonara." In just a blink of an eye, she vanished in a black blur, leaving me alone with only my soul mate's burial site as my company._

 _I turned to the heavens and screamed until my throat became raw._

 _She was right._

 _I met her again._

 _And again._

 _And again._

 _Till I could count no more._

Present Day

"So you now go by the name 'Kana'?" I question.

"It's been around a hundred years since we last met, isn't it?" The never aging female, who is now called "Kana", pouts childishly and hug herself. "Yet you are treating me so coldly. I feel so hurt~." She still looks exactly the same as the first time I encountered her.

"Shut up! I know that you have been killing all the other dragon warriors!" My nails dig into my palms, forming little crescent moon shapes on my skin.

Kana sits up with a frown. "So this is what all it's about. What makes you think I've been dong that? It's not like I stabbed or poison them like all my other victims."

"No," I glare daggers into her. "But you are ALWAYS present at a new dragon's birth whenever I see you. I KNOW that you have something to do with the changing of the Dragon Warriors."

As usual, she shows off that elegant smirk in my sight. "That's true," She admits. "You are quite the sleuth, but what are you going to do about it?"

I gape at her, dumbfounded. "What?"

Kana stands up and stretches her arms out in a star shape. "Tell everybody then. Tell Hiryuu's reincarnation and his other warriors that I'm going to take their lives." Her voice is soft and gentle, like a seductress.

 _Of course I want to warn them about you!_ I really want to scream that in her face. When Yoon first brought her to our table, I was ready to spring to my feet and bellow out to everybody to get away from her. However…

"You can't do it, can you?" The inhumane being whisper. "Something inside of you is telling you not to do so."

My heart skips a beat. She is right; back then, before I could stand up from my seat, my blood kept whispering _No. Don't you dare do it. Just behave normally._ How did she know? Did she play a part in this?

"I know a lot of things." Kana states the same exact sentence that she used when we first met as if reading my mind before chuckling at my reaction. "You don't have to worry. I'm not going to do anything to Kija, Jae-Ha, Shina-Ah and even Yona. In fact, I'm not going to do anything anymore. My job is done."

"Your job? What do you mean by that?"

She gives me an exasperated look. "My job with the dragons that you pointed out I'm involved in? Do I have keep throwing you hints?"

I ignore her retort. "You are 'not going to do anything anymore' as you said because Hiryuu is back?"

"Ding Ding Ding!" Kana affirms with a jingling tune in her voice.

"Who _are_ you? And why and how are you involved with Hiryuu and the other dragons?"

"I'm not going to answer that." She replies straight away. "Buuuutttttt…," The strange immortal with several facades faces away from me. "I have a feeling that all of you will uncover the truth. Whether I like it or not." The cool breeze blows in her direction, making her long raven locks cover her features and prevented me from reading them, not that I could from the start.

Before I can even dwell on what she just spoke, she speaks again. "Okay, enough with all the gloomy dragon stuff. I didn't come here solely for the purpose of meeting you lot."

Kana turns back and faces me, hands braiding her onyx tresses on her left side in the process. "I came here as 'Kanade' after all, in order to kill the perpetrator. I already know his identity."

That is a surprise. "How?"

"My client told me the low life's name. He is a great guy; already did his research and gave me the evidence. I enjoy doing business with him."

"Ha!" I laugh. "So you are not doing all this to be some hero of justice!"

"Of course not!" Kana looks offended. "Like I am ever such a loyal follower of morality, like Yona is! I'm just doing my duty as your friendly neighborhood assassin." **(lol lol. I do not own that phrase btw)**

A mischievous glint sparkles in her violet orbs and the girl grins. "So as a treat, I'm going to tell you the killer's identity. It's Lord Fumio."

"What?" I exclaim, taken aback by her claim.

"I haven't met the guy yet, but it's so obvious that he's popular with the villagers, and your gang too. From the looks of that shocked expression of yours, it must be hard to believe. After all, you being Two Thousand years old, you must have good judgment by now."

Kana pauses to take a breath before continuing. "My client rarely makes mistake, so I believe him. Yet for the rumored kind and gentle Lord Fumio to be such a devious creature~… I have to admit, it is unbelievable. Even so, I will get to the bottom of this before I carry out the deed. I don't kill for fun, you know."

She starts to walk in my direction, having finish plaiting her dark locks by then till she reaches my side. "So please," She slips on her spectacles, resuming her persona as 'Kanade', "Don't get in my way, alright?"

I did not utter a word; my mind seems to have blank out at this point.

Right after she was done, Kanade strolls way, humming a joyful tune like as if nothing tense had just transpired between us, leaving me alone to my thoughts, as usual.

So typical of her to do so.

 **If you guys bother to read this AN, my OC Kana/Kanade/Kuroryuu was fashioned from several badass female characters, one of them being Mahiru Hiragi and Shinoa Hiragi from Owari no Seraph, I'm pretty sure many of you heard of that anime before. I'm in love with ONS, I even wrote a fanfic on I, yet its fandom is… I'm not going say. I hope you guys watch it as well.**

 **And as usual, there some errors like grammar and tenses along the way. I can tell you this; my vocabulary is really very limited… I tried my best though. P**

 **I'm so sorry that this chapter is really short... but... it is description of Zeno and the black dragon's complicated and complex relationship, who the latter never told him her identity, much to the former's frustration. Zeno hates and detests her because of what he believes he saw her doing to all the past generations of dragon warriors (this is a misunderstanding, bloodine of the dragons and all), but at the same time he knows that she holds all the answers to the whole mess with Hiryuu and the dragons. On the other hand, Kana/Kanade, the black dragon, has a really playful and secretive personality and likes to play with him or tease him (she is the dragon of trickery and manipulation), which makes her a despicable character I suppose, but she knows her time is coming up soon, and that the truth would come to light. Oh well.**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Remonalin**


End file.
